White and dark chocolate
by Naomi Laufeyson
Summary: A love story ;)
1. Chapter 1

**White and dark chocolate**

* * *

**Summary:** Loki and Tom Hiddleston fanfiction

**Warning:** mature content

**Disclaimer:** I do not own marvel or any of its characters **A/N:** Just a thing I imagined... I don't how long it will be ;) oh and ps chocolate is my secret word for hot guys ;)

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Hot or Cold?**

I was walking down the street with my best friend Erika after a long shopping trip.

''I feel like a break, wanna go into that cafe over there?''

I pointed at the nearest cafe on the street.

''It looks good, plus I'm a bit thirsty.''

So we went into the cafe and took a look at the menu.

''What do you wanna drink?'' Erika asked me. I looked at the menu and said,

''I'll have a glass of ice with ice tea!''

''So you'll eat all the ice again.'' Erika said, looking at me with her usual 'not again' face.

''I think I'll have a strawberry milkshake as I don't trust the tea."

So I ordered our drinks and asked Erika to go take a seat at a table somewhere.

''Here you go!'' I said, as I handed Erika her milkshake. As Erika suspected, I soon started chomping on my ice.

''Have the decency to share a bit will you?'' Erika said, as she stole an ice cube from me.

''Hey hey, I was gonna eat that one...!'' I sighed and looked at the others around us.

''Hey Erika, there are two chocolates over there!'' I said, as I pointed towards two guys sitting not too far from us.

''The one with the black hair is like dark chocolate!'' I exclaimed, already half daydreaming about him. Erika glanced over at the two guys.

''You can have the dark but I prefer the white chocolate." She replied. As an after thought she added-

"I think they're twins.'' She tilted her head like a dog.

''Yeah probably...'' I sighed. ''But I guess even if we talked about chocolate all day, we wouldn't get any.."

''Now I'm getting hungry, do you want something?'' She asked, as I heard her stomach grumble.

''I suppose so... do you want to eat here or in a restaurant?'' I asked, as I looked at the menu of the cafe.

''Lets eat here, I can go get one of the pastries!'' she said, I could hear she was definitely hungry.

''Get me a banana split please!'' I said.

''Yes ma'am'' Erika replied, as she walked over to the waiting line. I looked at dark chocolate and sighed realizing that I would probably never get to talk to him. So in the end I just sat and waited for my banana split.

* * *

_**-At the same time Loki and Tom were having a conversation of their own- **_

''Well brother today seems to be my lucky day'' Loki said as he looked at me and smirked.

''Oh really?'' Tom asked, looking at me first and then at the others in the cafe.

''I think today is my lucky day as well.'' He continued as he spotted Erika. Loki laughed a bit.

''I bet you don't have the balls to go over and talk to her'' Loki said, as he nudged Tom.

''You are on!'' Tom retorted with a confident voice as he walked over to the waiting line where Erika was.

* * *

-_**Back to us-**_

I winked at Erika, and she looked a bit puzzled. I pointed behind her and just as she turned around, she bumped into Tom. I think Erika heard me giggle because she didn't look that happy.

''Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you miss!'' Tom said to Erika, a bit embarrassed.

''I-its okay.'' Erika said and blushed, but she soon turned to me and glared.

''Its my fault, but I will put the blame on my friend.'' she said and pointed at me. I tried to look innocent but I don't think it worked very well. Tom laughed a very charming laugh.

''Oh no need to worry, my friend over at the other table should also get the blame for this...'' he said and scratched his head a bit, looking very cute.

''For what?'' Erika asked and tilted hear head looking confuzzeled. Even though I told her not to tilt her head she still kept on doing it.

''It was just a silly brother thing.'' Tom smiled at Erika, and it seemed like it made her freeze for a second or two.

''Oh its your turn.'' he said to her. Tom was a real gentleman and waited for Erika to order and then he helped her bring everything to the table. He was just the sort of person Erika liked.

''So this is you knight in shining armor eh?'' I asked as I poked Erika. She blushed, like she usually does. Tom chuckled and didn't seem to mind what we were talking about.

''Only because you like the knights in dark armor'' Erika said and smirked at me, then she turned to Tom.

''Why don't you bring your brother and you guys can sit with us? I know someone'' she looked me and continued'' who would be glad to meet him!''

''Oh there is really no need.'' I said while I ground my teeth and looked at Erika.

''I don't think he'll mind it, and I'd like to get to know you two.'' Tom said and winked at Erika as he left to get his brother from the other table. Erika sat down next to me. ''Ahh payback is so sweet!'' she said and grinned at me. I wasn't so happy about what had happened. I wasn't very comfortable around new people and especially guys. I looked at her with payback in my mind.

''Hahaha... just you wait... I'll get my payback...'' I said and right after that tom arrived at the table with Loki. They got a few chairs; Tom went next to Erika and Loki next to me. ''Hello, I am Loki, and who might you be?'' Loki asked me as he smiled his overly seductive smile. I tried my best not to mind.

''T-this is Erika and my name is Naomi.'' I said introducing us both.

''Such a beautiful name to match a beautiful girl'' Tom said and winked at Erika.

''This just got more interesting.'' I laughed and nudged Erika. ''I must agree with my brother here.'' Loki said and smiled at me.

''Do you visit this cafe often? I think it is the first time I've ever seen you, and I would never forget a face as beautiful as yours.'' I tried my best not to blush but, as with most red haired people, it shows pretty well.

''W-we were just walking down the street and decided to pop in... I suppose you come here often then?'' I asked Loki to distract him from thinking about my blush.

''Maybe around two three times a week'' He answered. ''Maybe Erika should start coming here more often so that she could meet Tom!'' I laughed and poked my best friend. She had been daydreaming, so I'm glad I woke her up before anyone noticed it.

''Oh, well if this place shows tennis then I might consider it'' she said. It was a pretty good cover up for my corny statement.

''Oh hear we go'' Loki sighed. Apparently Tom also liked tennis.

''If they start talking about this it's going to take for ever...'' I sighed and leaned on my hand. Erika was a fan of tennis and if she had the chance to talk about it she wouldn't stop...

''So you like tennis?'' Tom asked, and his face lit up just like a little child's. It was adorable!

''Oh please, one of my dream dates is attending the Wimbledon final'' she said proudly as she leaned towards Tom without noticing it. I wanted to push her forward so they would kiss but I restrained myself from doing that. I know Erika would pay me back sooner or later if I did it.

''At least I won't have to go through the never ending rant on tennis if I am with you'' loci said while looking at me.

''I don't really like to go on rants anyway'' I said and tried to sound normal. I saw Tom leaning closer to Erika.

''Dream dates huh? It would be a shame if your dream date found out about you talking to me then.'' he said and winked at Erika again.

''Probably, if I had a date.'' Erika said and took a few sips from her milkshake.

''So tell me, does a magnificent woman like you have a man to her name?'' Loki asked me with his seductive voice. I bet that even if I had a man that voice would have made me give up on that man and go straight for Loki... But I sighed.

''Not yet... unfortunately not many men seem to find me approachable...'' I said and glanced at Loki.

''I seem to find that very hard to believe, but I can't say I am not grateful as now I have a chance'' he stated and smirked at me again.

''I guess today might be my lucky day!'' I exclaimed and blushed.

''Would you like to go on a date with me then? I'd be happy just to get to see your beautiful face again'' he said to Erika as he had a smile on his face which was also, strangely enough, a bit serious.

''Well uum sure I guess'' Erika said and ducked her head to hide her blush and then continued ''umm do you want to exchange numbers?''

''Yes off course!'' Tom took out his phone and he exchanged phone numbers. Although I found that pretty unnecessary, Erika would have remembered his number by heart if he had just told it to her.

''So, I guess I will follow my brother's lead and ask if you would be gracious enough to allow me to court you?'' Loki asked. I didn't know why but his English accent was so enchanting.

''Well I don't know about gracious but, sure, I'd love to!'' I looked at the time and I realized that I was late. I had ordered a few new manga, but had forgotten to go pick them up.

''I'm really sorry but I'll have to leave... I have to run some errands, Erika would you be so kind and give Loki my number?'' I said while putting my coat on and going outside. ''Sure!'' Erika said and gave Loki my number. I was just waiting for her to realize that she was also late. She looked at the time

''Oh shit...I have to go, nice meeting you!'' she said in a hurry and came outside where I was waiting.

* * *

Loki looked at Tom suggestively and smirked. Tom laughed at Loki and punched him on his arm.

''Come on brother, you got a date as well!''

''At least I did not look like a love-struck fool'' Loki said and laughed a bit. Tom blushed and tried to make a comeback at Loki,

''Well at least I didn't sound like a man from the middle-ages!''

''I am a cultured man, and may I remind you we have the same voice.'' Loki said at tom and smirked knowing that tom would have no more comebacks to throw at Loki.

''Touché, but I hope you won't call Erika pretending to be me.'' Tom said with a worried voice. Loki smirked mischievously at him.

''Now I am definitely not going to give you my phone because, keep in mind, that I could do the same to Naomi!'' Tom said and smirked the same way at Loki.

''I'm sure she can figure out who is who, and you are too goody goody.'' Loki said almost as if he were defending me. ''And you are too mischievous, I have no doubt Erika would figure out who is calling!'' Tom said.

''I guess we'll just have to see, but I guess we should get going, since the girls left us to pay the bills'' Loki said and looked at the bill they had received. Tom laughed at what had happened

''They probably left in such a hurry they forgot!''

* * *

Suddenly realizing we had forgotten the bill, I immediately sent a message to tom: ''I'm so sorry but we forgot to pay the bill... I promise to pay you back as soon as we meet again. -Naomi''. He replied saying there was no need for me to pay him back. I caught a glance of Erika writing a text to Tom that said something like: ''enjoy paying the bill :P ;)'' Tom laughed at the message he received and answered: ''I'll make sure I do ;)'' As we parted and went our separate ways,I got a message from Erika asking if I was free, so I told her that I was. After I had gotten the shipment of manga and anime things I ordered, I decided to head over to Erika's work, just as she sent me another message asking if I would meet her at the park. So that is where I went. Erika arrived about ten minutes later. She sat next to me on one of the park benches and leaned back.

''Okay, we have two hot hot chocolates. How did this happen?'' she asked me confuzzeled.

''I have no idea...'' I said while staring up at the sky almost in shock. ''I can't really think this is happening...'' as I breathed in and out.

''Okay but I shouldn't get my hopes up...''

''Yeah, and we just met them. Things should go slow'' Erika said decisively.

''Well I don't mind it happens fast, especially with Loki...'' I said while fantasizing all sorts of things.

''We should tell them that we don't want things to move too fast, but anyway do you want to go to the beach tomorrow?'' ''Alright, I don't think I'll swim though, but should we ask them to come with us too?'' I looked at Erika and tilted my head like she always did.

''Sure I'll call them now!'' she said and typed in Tom's number on her phone

''And stop tilting your head already!'' she said with an annoyed voice. I laughed at her when I heard Tom picking up the phone.

''Hello, calling already?'' he asked.

''Well I was going to invite you and Loki to the beach tomorrow, but if you would rather not...'' Erika said with a fake disappointed voice.

''I-I'd love to!'' he answered happily trying to cover up with how he had just answered the phone.

''So we were thinking about going in the morning, what time is good for you?'' Erika asked.

''Loki and I free all day, so whenever you are going is fine with us!'' Tom replied happily.

''Ummm 10-ish?'' Erika asked a bit unsurely while looking at me; she knew that I wasn't the easiest person to wake up. And I usually slept until 10 or eleven on my free days.

''Ten is good! See you tomorrow then!'' Tom said as he cut the call.

''Ok, we are finding you a sexy bikini, I know we're going to take it slow, but it'll be fine for you to rile him up, no?'' Erika asked me and laughed.

''You're finding me a sexy bikini?! Eeeeeh? B-but I don't even want to swim!'' I tried to get out of the situation.

''Who said you have to swim to show off?'' Erika smirked at me. I sighed

''I'm not getting away from this am I?''

''Nope.'' She laughed and continued ''and even if you don't appreciate it I know Loki will, so lets go!''

''Well then you're getting one too!'' I said to even things off. I believe we spent the rest of the day shopping for bikinis.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**'Water, sun and fun!'**

''Can I say that I hate karma?'' Erika asked and sighed while looking at her bikini. It was purple and had some frills at the bottom. I told her it looked cute but in her opinion it was too showing.

''Well you can say that but remember the consequences!'' I laughed and set up our beach umbrella. I took of my hoodie and shorts, I had put my bikini under before we left home so all I had to do now was wait for Loki. And Tom of course! After about half an hour later, I saw Tom and Loki walking on the beach so I waved them in our direction.

''Hi guys! You're right on time!'' Erika said and tied up her hair in a bun. I noticed Loki kept looking at me from top to toe and I can't say I didn't like, it was just such a weird feeling having someone as hot as Loki staring at me. Especially me. And I blushed again, so I tried to hide my embarassment by putting my sunglasses on.

''You look gorgeous! If I may say so Erika! That bikini looks great on you!'' Tom said, while looking at Erika with an enchanted face, almost as if he was surprised.

''Thank you'' she said and blushed, ''so I'm going to go swim while Naomi tries unsuccessfully to get a tan'' she laughed at me.

''Hahaha...'' I said with the most bored voice ever ''You are so funny... and I'm not going to try and get a tan!''

So Tom and Erika walked out to the edge of the sea and I saw that Tom pushed Erika down into the water, but knowing Erika she did as I thought and pulled Tom down with her.

''I grew up on an island sweetheart, you'll have to do better than that!'' I heard Erika shout as she swam away from Tom. Loki decided to stay with me on the beach, in the shade. I couldn't tolerate the sun. Being redheaded isn't so easy, if I stayed in the sun for more than 15 minutes I would have gotten a red tan... I looked at Loki but turned away quickly, I couldn't think of anything to say, I felt so embarrassed. Another thing I didn't like was silence. I saw Tom smiling towards Erika as the sun shone on him. He ruffled his hair to dry it up and I think Erika was in heaven at that moment. I giggled a bit when I saw her dive under the water. There could only be one reason why she did that. She thought Tom looked hot but she didn't want to say it to him.

''May I say something?'' Loki asked and turned to me.

''Yes?'' I wondered why Loki would have anything to say. So I was a little puzzled.

''You look absolutely divine with the sun shining on your face'' he said to me.

_'How in the world could he just say it so bluntly?!'_ I wondered to myself and blushed. But I have to say I still got pretty happy.

''Thank you, it's the first time anyone ever told me that!'' I said and smiled at Loki. He rested on his elbow and looked surprised

''You must be joking! Has no one ever told you that?''

''I'm not joking at all!'' I said and laughed,

''No need to be surprised!'' I said and stopped laughing. I looked over to the sea where Erika was still under the water. ''I know you won't be able to hold your breath forever sweetheart!'' Tom said and laughed, then he blushed because he realized that he had just called Erika 'sweetheart'. She came up from the water, ''no but I can try!'' she said and splashed tom in the face as she swam towards the shore. Tom swam after her and caught up pretty quickly. Even though Erika liked swimming she wasn't the best at it, or she just wasn't that sporty. I was pretty happy that I was at least better than her in sports, considering her intellect and all. She was probably the smartest person I knew! So Erika still managed to run to the shore before Tom caught up with her.

''Hey! You dry people... I'm tempted to squirt you with water!'' she said and took a hold of her hair ready to squirt water on me.

''Do that and you will regret it'' Loki said and raised an eyebrow.

''Well you better cover yourself because she is going to do it...'' I covered myself with a towel as Erika tried to squirt water on me. I had just taken away the towel that saved me from the squirt attack when Tom walked over to us and shook his head so that all the water from his hair went on Loki and me. And Erika thought it was so funny that she couldn't stop laughing.

Both Loki and I were soaked now.

''Really great brother, you are so kind...'' Loki said as he drove his fingers through his hair pulling it backwards. He looked so hot...

''You're welcome!'' Tom said and laughed at the two of us. I looked at Loki, he looked so hot and tempting at that moment, I blushed so bad that I had to cover my face with my towel but that failed since my ears were getting red too. I decided to wait a while until I would have my payback. So just when Erika had dried herself, I took out a water gun I had filled with water and squirted her with it.

''Cheater! Give me that water gun!'' she said and tried to grab the water gun from me. Both Tom and Loki looked at us with fascination, there is always something in men that would get them attracted to girls ''fighting'' and having fun I thought. I threw my towel at Erika as a distraction and squirted the remaining water on her so she got all drenched again.

''Payback... never felt sweeter!'' I said and laughed. I saw that Tom winked at Erika and she nodded. They both lifted me up and threw me into the water, even though I still had my hoodie on. Loki walked over to the sea to see what had happened and at that moment Erika pushed the brothers into the water and laughed at our confuzzeled looks. I walked on to the shore again and squeezed water out of my hoodie and my hair.

''Awww... my hoodie is all wet... now I have to wait for it to dry...'' I said while walking past Erika, she just thought that I was going to put my hoodie to dry but instead I pushed her into the water again.

''This is going to be an endless spiral...'' Tom sighed and then laughed. Erika managed to grab my ankle somehow and pulled me into the water, it was a bit risky so I was happy that I didn't hit my head. I dived into the sea and tickled Erika as a payback. Tom had the sort of ''she looks so cute when she is being tickled'' face and I could only imagine what he was thinking about.

''Nooo! Stop! Have mercy!'' Erika managed to scream while she was laughing. I could see on Loki's face that he thought I looked hot when I was soaked so I quickly ran out of the water. I guess it was my defense mechanism. I just wanted to get out of the situation. I took my hoodie off and wrapped myself into a towel. The others came out of the water a bit later.

''Well someone got beaten!'' Loki said to Erika. He was referring to when I tickled Erika.

''And u were overpowered by a girl!'' Erika said and laughed. Tom laughed at Erika and Loki arguing, and then he ruffled his hair while looking up at the sun. I could imagine what Erika thought of this so I giggled a bit.

''You, uum... do you want a drink?'' Erika said while she blushed and bent down to get a drink from the cooler.

''Yes, I do think a drink would be good!'' Tom said and laughed as he had noticed her blushing.

''Umm water or soft drink?'' she said as she looked around the cooler.

''I know what you were thinking when Erika bent down to get the drinks'' Loki whispered to tom and smirked.

''And I know what you keep thinking of Naomi all the time so we are even!'' Tom answered to Loki.

''Water is fine, thank you.'' Erika grabbed two bottles of water and passed one of them to Tom and took one for her. I grabbed a 7up and Loki took a bottle of coke. He then sat down next to me so our knees were touching. I blushed again; I think I might have gone dizzy from all the blushing. I still didn't move my legs away.

''I don't think their times together will consist of much talking'' Tom said and laughed at us, we barely talked but I liked it that way.

''That is why they fit together so well, oh Naomi! Are we still having movie night?'' Erika asked me.

''Depends on what you want to watch, I don't want any horror like last time...'' I said as I shivered. There was nothing wrong with horror movies when I watched them but after the movie everything felt scary.

''You don't like horror movies? That's a shame...'' Tom said and sighed. I just shook my head as an answer.

''Fine, we can watch Heat, Rober De Niro's film or I can finally introduce you to British comedy like 'The fawlty towers' or 'Are you being served'!'' Erika said and got excited about the movie night.

''I know those, Tom is a fan of them'' Loki said and sighed. He didn't seem to like them either so I smiled a bit.

''But you have to admit British comedies are gold!'' Tom said and nodded in agreement with Erika.

''I think you can watch the movies with Tom and have some alone time, I'll just go do something else...'' I said as I sighed...

''How about you spend the evening with me? God knows I have had enough of toms ranting...'' Loki said and smiled at me.

''Hey! I grew up with those series! And she needs to learn more about movies, didn't even see the first die-hard film with Alan Rickman? Which reminds me, I haven't seen his Robin Hood in a while...'' Erika sighed happily while she remembered the Robin Hood movie.

''I love Robin Hood! I can't think of any other person who I've had so much in common with before!'' Tom said, he seemed to be truly happy when he was with Erika.

''Wasn't Alan Rickman hilarious as the sheriff?'' Erika asked Tom and they started talking about movies.

''I think it would be nicer to go somewhere with you than having to listen to Erika go on and on about those movies'' I said and smiled towards Loki.

''So where would you like to go?'' he asked nicely. I thought for quite a while where we could go but I couldn't come up with any ideas.

''Well anywhere is fine as long as I don't have to listen to these two...'' I sighed and looked at Erika and tom ''and I think that if they want to do anything more we'd better leave them alone'' I said and smirked at Erika.

''Anyway I need to go home and wash myself before I do anything, if you want to come over straight away you can wash at my place'' Erika said bluntly to Tom. I was surprised about what she said; it wasn't like her to be like that.

''Well I wouldn't mind coming over to your house...'' Tom said, he smiled cutely at Erika. It made me want to tease them so badly! So I decided to seize the opportunity, I hugged myself and made kiss faces at Erika just to tease her.

''Hold a second while I suffocate a nuisance'' Erika said and headed towards me. I wasn't really scared because I knew Loki would say something.

''Please don't, I actually like her'' Loki said to Erika. I loved the expression on her face because it was probably the last thing she expected him to say.

Then she smiled deviously.

''Don't get too carried away tonight with chocolate, okay?'' she said and winked at me. I blushed a lot; I didn't know what to answer to something like that.

''W-what are you saying Erika?!'' I asked in full shock.

''I'm just stating the obvious!'' Erika said as if nothing had happened. I decided to get my revenge so I went over to Tom and whispered something to him and he blushed. He answered me and we both laughed. Erika seemed a bit curious but she overcame that thought.

''Oh and Loki, try and be gentle with her tonight'' Erika said and smirked at me. She got her revenge back... again...

''I'll try but I am not sure if that is possible considering the things I could do to her.'' Loki said and smirked at me with his overly seductive smile. I am not even going to say it this time but you can guess what happened. I tried to make things equal by telling Erika what I whispered to Tom but she had already planned out a counter attack.

''Thank god I told Loki your weak spot yesterday, so I'm still one step ahead of you'' Erika whispered to me and winked. I got pretty frustrated like I usually do if I knew I was loosing, so I punched her in the arm gently.

**-While Erika and I argued tom and loki were talking about us-**

''Are you sure you are only going to watch a movie brother?'' Loki said and smirked at Tom.

''I'm not sure, I'll have to see what happens, but brother please try to restrain yourself from doing anything too hasty to Naomi, we have only just met...'' Tom said with a worried tone. Apparently something had happened between Loki and his previous girl friends.

''No promises on that part, I can't wait to ravish her beautiful body, to make her-'' then Tom interrupted him.

''Just remember what I told you, not to fast'' Tom said and sighed.

''Well I can promise that she means a 100 times more than the others'' Loki said to convince his brother.

''What are you two talking about?'' I asked curiously, I hadn't been listening to what they were talking about at all. ''We were talking about how on earth beautiful and magnificent girls like you could be in our presence'' Loki said and smiled a smile that made me weak all over. I laid down on the towel and sighed.

''But I think that me and Erika should get going before it gets completely dark'' Tom said and packed his stuff. Erika slipped on her sundress and took all her things. ''see you later guys!'' she said and started walking home with Tom. Tom took a hold of Erika's hand and I could see her looking away from Tom, as she was probably embarrassed.

''Have fun Erika!'' I shouted to me best friend. She got even more embarrassed and looked down on the ground as she walked away with Tom.

''So what where you planning on doing this evening?'' Loki asked as he twirled my hair between his fingers.

''I'm not really sure, I didn't think that far...'' I blushed and felt a little embarrassed about the situation.

''There is a comic convention, it's a night convention'' Loki said as if he knew exactly what I was thinking but did not want to say.

''I'd love to go!'' I nearly shouted but I realized that I got too excited so I calmed my self down. ''Uuum, but only if you want to, I know how it feels to do something you don't want to...'' I said and thought of all the times Erika had made me watch tennis, which I wasn't so overly fond of.

''I insist, otherwise I would not have said it'' Loki said and smiled. So Loki and me headed for the convention.

**At the same time at Erika's house. **

''Do you mind if I take a look at your movies?'' Tom asked Erika right after they had entered her house. ''Of course! I'll go shower if you don't mind.'' Erika said ''the kitchen is through there, so make yourself at home'' she then added as she left for the shower. Tom could hear Erika showering and his mind told him not to peek but his body told him otherwise. Just as he was about to get up Erika opened the bathroom door and stepped out in only a towel covering her. She had apparently forgotten her change of clothes in her room. Tom looked at her from top to toe but quickly looked away.

''S-sorry, I didn't mean to look!'' he said, embarrassed.

''Umm its okay, my fault really, but I forgot my clothes and yeah-'' Erika was blushing all over her body so she just walked to her bedroom as fast as she could and put some clothes on. Tom blushed at the thought of what he saw. He summed up his courage and knocked on Erika's bedroom door.

''Yes? You can come in! I'm just brushing my hair!'' Erika shouted from behind the door. Tom opened the door and went in.

''I was thinking if it would be nicer to watch the movie here?'' Tom said while holding Erika's favorite movie in his hands.

''You chose heat?! With Robert Deniro and Al Pacino?!'' Erika said with an excited voice.

''Well I do like the movie'' he replied and winked at Erika as he put on the movie. Tom knew it was sort of corny but he still wrapped his arm around her while he yawned. Erika giggled a bit but snuggled in.

-**meanwhile at the convention-**

''Naomi! Please slow down!'' Loki said while half running after me.

''I-im sorry! I didn't mean to run so fast...'' I stopped running as I realized how rude it was to leave Loki behind.

''Its all right, I'm glad you are having fun. You look adorable and happy. But give a bloke time to catch up'' Loki said and winked at me. I took a hold of his hand.

''This way we won't get lost and I won't be able to run...'' I said quietly and blushed like I did most of the time.

''I quite like this predicament'' Loki said and held my hand a little tighter.

''L-lets just go buy a few comics and walk somewhere, its getting so crowded in here...'' I said a bit nervously. To say the truth I had never been together with someone I liked this much. My stomach felt all tingly almost as if it was holding its own breath. But I tried to calm down.

''You can lead on, and can buy if you wish for anything'' Loki said.

''Oh there is really no need! I'd feel bad if you did!'' I said, I felt a little bad if Loki thought that he had to buy things for me.

''Please let me, I wouldn't feel happy if you used up your own money'' Loki smiled at me gently as he bought me a few comics.

-**Meanwhile at Erika's place-**

Somewhere in the middle of the movie Tom looked at Erika and just at that moment she happened to turn around. Tom's and Erika's eyes met, and after a while so did their lips.

''You know you look really beautiful... I don't think I ever met a girl that I like as much as you, no love, if I may say so...'' Tom started kissing Erika's neck gently and passionately; he ended up on top of her. So they undressed each other and did it, after the very first date.

**-After the comic convection Loki took me home to my apartment- **

''I must say I have never had so much fun in my life'' Loki said and laughed a bit.

''You haven't? I'm happy you enjoyed it! Usually when I bring some other ''friends'' there they just want to get away...'' I said and sighed.

''Even if I had not enjoyed the convention, which I did, I got to spend time with you'' Loki said and looked me in the eyes, then he kissed me, slowly and passionately, like no man had ever before. I kissed him back.

''You know, you are the first person other than Erika who has appreciated my company'' I said and leaned my head on Loki's chest and smiled.

''I would burn worlds just to see you smile'' Loki said and kissed my head

''And I would happily watch when the worlds were burning...'' I giggled a bit.

Loki then nipped at my ear playfully. I insisted that we wouldn't do it this early when we barely knew each other. Then Loki moved to my neck and kissed it, and then he bit it. I happened to moan, it was just a reflex but I couldn't help myself.

''Patience, love. I am not finished with you yet, but fear not. I think we should undress properly; I want to see all of you in front of me, bare and ready to be made mine." Loki said seductively yet dominantly. Loki carried me to the bedroom and put me down on the bed and he got on top of me and smirked.

''I won't beg or ask. I won't tell you that I want you, or that I need you. I'll tell you that I'm going to have you and then I'll take you. And you'll love every second of it." Loki said dominantly as he undressed me and I did the same to him. I kissed him and after a while when he was about to start he suddenly stopped and smirked.

"I plan to explore you slowly, first with my fingertips and then with my lips and tongue. You will plead for release and you will have it when I choose." he said and winked at me. After that it felt as if I was under some spell of his. He was completely in control of me, his dominance suited me and he liked my submissiveness.

-**The next day Erika woke up to Tom hugging her-**

Erika looked at Tom and smiled, how could such a cute and nice guy be with here at this moment. She waited a moment before she got up and put on her robe. And walked to the kitchen. I got a message from Erika,

''Naomi, I did it with white chocolate...fuck.''

''Congrats Erika, you did it on the first date, you should feel proud!'' I smiled as I texted her back. Tom woke up and put his boxers on. He walked into the kitchen just as Erika was reading the text that I had sent her.

''Morning! Would you like a cup of tea?'' Erika asked Tom as she put away her phone.

''Of course! I'd love a cup of tea! And good morning sweet heart!'' Tom said happily and kissed Erika on her cheek. She smiled and turned on the kettle.

''Do you want any milk with your tea?'' Erika asked.

''Both please! We could go grab lunch together with Naomi and Loki later!'' Tom said and grabbed a banana from the table.

''Sure, I'll text her!'' Erika said and typed 'so...I know Loki is with you. Do you want to grab lunch later when you are done removing the excess energy from your systems ;).' I was wondering if Erika really could predict the future. 'Damn you... but fine...' I texted her and headed to the shower. I think Loki heard me in the shower because soon after I had entered the shower he opened the door and pushed away the shower curtains. He smirked at my surprised face, and I bushed.

''Oh I do so enjoy surprising you like this, soaking wet, not expecting anyone to open the curtain...'' Loki said. It made me feel hot and bothered.

''Loki, not right now, I don't feel like doing it in the shower'' I said trying to avoid Loki's gaze. I did want him, but I was tired.

''You are mine. You are my little one. My toy, my plaything and I will do with you what I please. Yes I will be gentle, yes I will be kind. If you obey. If you do not? Well…I dare you to say no." I bit my lip, and then we did it again.


End file.
